1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to such childcare instruments as stroller, child seat, cot, and baby carrier for example.
2. Description of the Background Art
Childcare instruments are desirably developed to provide a comfortable environment to an infant or child resting or sitting on a seat for example. Moreover, it is desirable not to cause anxiety to a mother for example who operates such a childcare instrument as baby carriage.
Breathing is one factor of the comfortable environment for children. In summer or on a hot and humid day, a seat with good breathing is preferable for giving a cool environment to a child sitting on a seat. On the other hand, in winter or on a cold and windy day, a seat preferably keeps out drafts to keep thermal insulation by preventing dissipation of heat.
A baby carrier which is one of the childcare instruments is composed of a parent equipment worn by a parent and a child carrier, and both preferably have breathing in order to provide the coolness in summer or on a hot and humid day while keeping thermal insulation in winter or on a cold and windy day.
As for a hooded baby carriage, a mother operating the carriage by pushing the back thereof may not see the child on the seat and accordingly feel anxiety.